Killer Katniss
by Scarath0nia
Summary: Katniss is sent to save Madge from Lord Coriolanus Snow. Madge's father, Lord Undersee warns her that should she fail it could be to her demise. Will Katniss be victorious in her quest to rescue Lady Madge? ONE-SHOT


**Hey guys, thought I'd try a different type of fanfic…. So here it is. I actually used it for a school assignment. Hope you enjoy. **

"You will go to Panem and save my daughter. She will be heavily guarded and the Lord Coriolanus will have you beheaded if he finds out you are the one who saved her."

With my hand on the hilt of my sword I answer Lord Undersee "I know, Sir, I will be careful for both my safety and that of your daughters. I will return swiftly and safely with Lady Madge."

The Lord nods, pleased and with that I bow and walk out of the large room- down the long thing carpet, hastily. Within the hour I am on horse-back and headed to Panem.

Three of them sit at a table drinking, they laugh loudly. As they drink the alcohol runs down their disgusting faces, spit flies from their mouths as they chat amongst each other; their boss would not be happy. These men should be guarding Madge, the Lord Undersee's daughter, after kidnapping her they take care not to have her rescued terribly. Lord Undersee's will be pleased at my rescue of his daughter. Silently I reach for the dagger strapped to my leg, placing it with the other two in my hands. I stand and walk into the light, throwing dagger after dagger at the men. Two die instantaneously, the other runs at me- bad move. He dives at my waist; his face collides with the knee I bring up to prevent his attack. Blood sprays from his large, wide nose. I bend down and check the pulse of the wide-nosed man. He is still alive- barley. I check him for the keys- not there. I check the next guard, he has them. With the keys now in hand I run silently between the cells until I find Lady Madge. She is huddled in the corner of the room with a single thin blanket wrapped around her.

"Lady Madge," I whisper-shout "I'm Katniss, your father sent me."

The Lady rises and rushes towards me; Madge puts her hands to the bars and brings her face close.

"My father sent you?"

"Yes." I begin trying the keys, I am lucky the fifth one works.

The iron doors swings open with a grinding noise, I cringe internally. Someone must have heard that.

"Quick my Lady, someone will be coming to see what the noise was soon."

Madge rushes toward me again and I began to jog away with her. Ducking up halls and hiding form guards, we finally make it out.

Silvery flakes drifted down, glittering in the bright light of the harvest moon. The blackbird's singing in the dead of night. Madge shivers as small flakes of snow reach her shoulders. I take my jacket off and hand it to her.

"Do you not need it Miss. Katniss?"

"No my Lady, I am used to the cold. You use it."

She simply nods and slips the jacket on. We run as fast as we can, Madge is quite thin- they probably didn't feed her much, so she is fairly slow. After what seems like an eternity, we reach the tree line. My horse is still tied up; I help Madge onto the horse for she is fairly small. Making sure she is on properly, and won't fall off, I then lean forward and untie the horse. After the horse is untied I pull myself up onto the horse. The snow begins falling much faster and heavier. I pull the wrap out of my satchel and place it over Madge so she will stay warm. The trees fly past us in a blur. I hear the sounds of other hooves following behind us. I draw a knife from the hold on the horse's neck; I am ready to through it. When our pursuers reach us, I will make sure the blade dives into the throats. I make sure I can see the hilts of my sword, rapier, dagger and other assorted blades; so I am ready to take out the soldiers of Lord Coriolanus.

The first to die is a tall, strong man. He makes no sound when the blade buries itself in his throat. The next eight soldiers meet their demise shortly after, thanks to my deadly aim, rapiers and daggers. We ride faster; Madge has curled closer into the horses back, hiding from the- probably- on coming soldiers. I am running low on weapons, I ride faster, and we need to cross the border. Once we cross the border we'll be safe, the Panem soldiers will not cross to obtain us. The horse is tiring, I can hear it. The large walls of my kingdom are within eyesight. My heart is racing with anticipation; I push the horse harder; we are only meters away. Just as we begin to cross the border I hear the tell-tale whistle of a throwing knife coming toward us, I duck and turn my head to see. I feel the blade before I see it. A sharp sting crosses my forehead, followed by warm blood. I cannot see where the knife landed, but I continue toward the west gate. I allow the horse to slow down, after we are safe; inside the palace walls. I see the Lord Undersee's throne room light on, that is where we are headed.

Lady Madge is silent on our journey up the steps toward the Lords throne room. He will be pleased with my speedy rescue. Madge has her head down, as though sad; despite the fact that I have just finished saving her. While waiting for the guards to open the door I ask the Lady what is wrong.

"Nothing is the matter Katniss, I am simply tired."

I nod, though I am unsure of how truthful the Lady is. The doors open completely, Lord Undersee runs smiling toward Madge. The hug and she begins crying. After a small catch up, Lord Undersee sends her off to bed. One of her maids scurries after her to help he get ready for bed. The Lord simply thanks me, hands me a large satchel of money and I leave. After I reach my tired horse, I climb on and ride home.

**So that's it. Hope you enjoyed it, I had fun writing it. Review!**

**~Scarath0nia**


End file.
